


21:57 on a wednesday

by orphan_account



Series: EOXI UHX ECX [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Black Organization, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Dialogue Heavy, Fiction to Reality, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the first of a series of AUs i've been thinking of. (might make more of this AU soon)





	21:57 on a wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> the first of a series of AUs i've been thinking of. (might make more of this AU soon)

_He's gone mad._

That's the only logical explanation Shinichi can come up with at this moment. Honestly, it was a long time coming, what with all the murders he's witnessed in his life. He's surprised he even lasted 23 years before losing it. He pinches his arm and winces at the pain, "Ouch." The pain makes it real. This is real.

"Hey, are you alright?"

_Yes, he's definitely gone mad._

How else can he explain this man in front of him?

174 cm., 128 lbs., unruly dark brown hair, indigo eyes - one eye hidden by a monocle with a clover charm, clad in a pristine white suit, a white top hat...

Just like the character in his unpublished novel.

If he was right, this man was born on the 21st of June. If he was right, he knew everything there was to know about this man. If he was right, then he had gone incredibly mad, for sure. Definitely. Without a doubt.

"Kaito?" He asks hesitantly. The man before him freezes minutely. Tense. He doesn't have to see those eyes to know that this man - Kaito was scrutinizing him. Suspicious. Wary. Exactly the way he wrote him to be.

"How do you know who I am?" There is a steely edge to his voice. If he doesn't play his cards right (hah!) then Kaito might be forced to use a flash bomb, or sleeping gas and make an escape, or, or...

Wait a minute.

"I know everything about you."

Good going, Kudou.

And there comes the gun.

"Are you a stalker?" It's pointed at him. He knows it's not dangerous. Playing cards. Only meant to instill fear and apprehension into the person he points it at. He would never actually hurt anyone. 5 times out of 50 he'd be forced to use this gun. He doesn't like pulling the trigger, even if it is fake. This situation is not a 5 out of 50. He's just scared. He won't shoot.

It'll be okay.

"No I'm not." Why would he need to stalk something he created? Preposterous.

"Are you working for **_Them_** then?"

Them. Capital T, emphasized. The people responsible for killing his father.

 _"No, I don't work for anyone but myself."_ The same line said by the detective that reluctantly becomes Kaito's ally. He's still not sure whether he should make the detective blond and fair skinned, or dark skinned and hot blooded.

Kaito's arm, the one holding the gun, falls to his side. He trusts those words. He was made to trust those words. After all, those words were - are what will start an adventure of a lifetime for him. "Where have I heard that before?" He asks himself. A frown. He's frustrated. Having a good memory is one of the things he's proud of. He should know who said this line. But if the person hasn't been properly introduced to him yet, then of course he wouldn't remember who they were.

"You don't know who he is yet," Shinichi answers. _I don't know who he is yet myself._

"Why do you know so much about me?" Caution.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you why."

"Try me." Skepticism.

A deep breath. Well, Kaito was written to believe in a magical doublet that glows red under the light of a full moon. This shouldn't be outside of his realm of fantasy.

Except, this wasn't fantasy was it?

No, of course it is. Shinichi's gone mad after all.

"I created you." He says seriously. Eye contact.

Silence.

And then laughter.

"Bullshit." Kaito says. Covering his mouth, body shaking trying to suppress his laughter.

He lets Kaito get it out of his system. When he does, Shinichi goes for the kill.

"Kuroba Kaito, 17 years old. Your father's name is Kuroba Toichi, and your mother's name is Kuroba Chikage. Your father was a magician, and he died in an accident 8 years ago. It is only 8 years later when you find out from Konosuke-san that it was a murder, not an accident. It was because of those people that forced his nighttime persona to find-"

"Stop."

Kaito has a hand raised, the one with the gun. Body tensed, like a snake about to strike. _Oh._ Ran had warned him a lot of the time that he acted tactless. He really doesn't mean to. He raises both his hands in surrender.

"That doesn't convince me of anything. All I'm hearing is the kind of espionage that those bastards are capable of doing," his voice is gravely low now. He's pushed Kaito to this point, huh.

"Well, if I tell you that Aoko-chan likes you back, would you believe me?"

"How do you know about Aoko?" Pale faced. He doesn't want Aoko to know of his nightly activities, she's better off not knowing, she's better off being in the dark about something as dangerous as this.

"Like I said, I created you. I created the world you're familiar with. I know it like the back of my hand."

"Still not convinced here."

"Well, you have severe ichthyophobia because of that time in third grade when you-"

"OKAY, LET'S STOP THERE!"

He smirks. He knows Kaito doesn't like remembering that particular incident. "Convinced yet?"

"I'm getting there." Of course. No one else knows of Kaito's fear of fish except for his mother.

"What do I have to say to convince you for sure?"

"Tell me where _**It**_ is."

Ah. Of course. It being Pandora. The gem that glows red under the light of the full moon. If he finds it, his quest will be over. But that won't be until the fourth book in the saga. He has to go through several criminals and fake leads first.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Fun?! How is my quest fun?!"

Tactless.

"I apologize, I don't mean to-"

"Some author you are."

He winces. He really did it this time.

"Sorry."

"Whatever." Kaito relaxes. But Shinichi knows not to move. That relaxing is a fake. If he so much as twitches, Kaito's gun will be pointing at him again. He's made Kaito too paranoid. Maybe he should change that. Also maybe he should make it so that Kaito can handle a little bit of humor even when things are looking bad. Being on guard all the time looks tiring.

He should ask Shiho for input the next time they meet. He could use some of her dry humor in this.

"Do you want hot chocolate? I have some in the kitchen." He offers. Kaito's a sucker for chocolate after all. Maybe that'll help him calm down.

He takes the bait, "Well, okay."

Shinichi leaves Kaito in his room, still standing awkwardly by the desktop.

He makes a mug of coffee for himself along with Kaito's hot chocolate. He puts both drinks on a tray and heads back to his room.

"Sorry to make you wai-oh."

The room is empty.


End file.
